Guide Me Through The Dark
by Dareia
Summary: Bella is an escort, willing to do anything to get reach her aim. Edward is an undercover CIA agent, willing to do anything to get back his life, even if the cost is the life of Bella. AH, elder Edward, elder Bella, rated M for strong language, violence, sexual contains. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Twilight fanfic. Even though I'm not exactly certain at the moment where I am heading with this I know that there will be lemons, probably a lot, cursing, violence, so please don't tell me I didn't warn you.**

**This is only a short introducement for the characters, and the story line. I would like to know what you think, if I should continue, or not.**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta. English is not my first language, and I know I make a lot of mistakes. They can also pre-read, and kick my ass if needed.**

**Anyway, enough talk, let's get to the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I stretch my arms above my head, yawning softly, slowly opening my eyes, letting the light getting to my vision without blinding me. I roll over in the bed, making a face as I see it's raining again. The weather is dark, grey, and wet, not one what helps to improve ones mood, or makes anyone want to get out of the bed.

I could stay in bed all day if I decided to but my stomach decides to make a disapproving sound, the sign I do have to go out if I don't want to starve to death.

I roll out of the bed with a sigh, heading to the bathroom. Taking off my top, and boyshorts I glance over my shoulder, looking for some give aways about my last night. Mr. Brooke loves biting, it's his thing but fortunately, no bruises this time.

I smile to myself as I step into the shower, letting the hot water sooth my body. This will be an easy day, a charity ball with General Adams. I like the man. He is respectful, kindhearted, let alone he has never wanted to touch me. He doesn't want sex. All what the General wants is someone keeping him company.

In my line of work there are three kind of men, one who is done in 5 minutes, one who has special requests, and one who wants an arm candy. Luckily, the General is the last one. It gives me a relaxing time, also he is a great conversation partner.

Stepping out of the shower I tug a towel around my body, tiptoeing to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Bread, jam, and peanutbutter. I have enough normal food while I'm working. The fanciest restaurants, the best meals. I don't waste money on food for home.

Let alone, buying horribly expensive designer dresses is going with the job, and it doesn't help me to spare anything, so I have to catch the money somewhere.

My eyes wander to the calendar, seeing the date makes me sigh. Well, happy birthday Bella, I think to myself. Maybe because this is a special occasion I can spoil myself a little. Yes, that will be it. I will just go, and see Jess at the cafe.

I grab my favourite ripped jeans, a black tank top, pull my white hoody over my head, pulling my hair in a bun, and I'm ready to go. I prefer no make up at the time when I'm not working, I have to wear more than enough otherwise.

Pulling my hoody over my head I quicken my steps, trying not to get all soaked for the time I get to the cafe what is right at the corner.

I enter the place, feeling happy it isn't busy yet, I'm pretty much the only person at the moment. I head to the counter.

„S," Jess almost screams as she sees me, throwing herself over the counter, pulling me into a huge hug. All those happiness, and giddiness in only one person. „I haven't seen you in God knows how long!"

„I was busy, sorry girl," I smile at her, sitting to one of the bar chairs.

„Always work… Don't you ever get tired of it?" She asks, pouring me a cup of coffee, putting it in front of me.

If you only knew, I think to myself, sipping my coffee. Nice, black coffee, black, like my soul.

„A girl has gotta do what she's gotta do," I shrug slightly.

I'm not the kind of person who whines about their unfortunate fate. I have a reason to do what I'm doing, I have a goal to reach, and I'm not stopping until I don't get what I want. Not that Jess, who thinks my name is Serena knows what I'm doing for living.

„Don't look but hottie over there is staring at you," she giggles like a teenage girl.

I look over my shoulder, seeing a man sitting in one of the boots. I run my eyes over him. He must be around 6", maybe even taller, not sure since he is sitting. Well built, his black tight t-shirt showing off a nice 6 pack as far as I can tell. Messy brown hair, probably got caught in the rain. My gaze moving further upwards, and our eyes lock. I catch my breath for a moment, a shiver running through my body, his gaze holding mine, pitch black eyes, almost hipnotizing.

I tore my gaze away immediately. There is something wrong about him, something what sets my alarms off. He is trouble with a capitale „T", it's easy to tell, not someone who I want to get mixed up with.

„I told you not to look," Jess rolls her eyes, still giggling like a schoolgirl.

„I'm sorry, girl but I gotta go," I mumble, wanting to get away from him, wanting to go as far as I can to avoid his presence, and this feeling in the pit of my stomache what he caused.

„What? But you just arrived! And you can't seriously want to leave Mr. GQ here!" She whines, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

„We are not playing at the same ground," I smile, shrugging slightly as I stand up, putting some cash on the counter.

„How can you say that? He is hot as hell, you are hot as hell, where is the problem?"

The problem is that Mr. GQ does not want to get involved with a known escort. Rich, arrogant, probably mummy and daddy's favourite. He is living the American dream, and I'm not Julia Roberts. The last thing I want, or need is getting involved with anyone.

„I prefer ugly men," I wink at her, heading to the exit.

I glance back, seeing Mr. GQ is still staring at me, shrugging the weird feeling off I walk away.

* * *

I enter the Magic Cafe, shaking my head, trying to get off the raindrops from my hair. Glancing around I see there is no one else at the place but me. Perfect, less thing to look out for.

„Good morning, Sir," an all smiles young woman greets me, making me shudder. Happy people are not my thing, they make me suspicious that they are hiding something.

„What can I get you?"

„A coffee, please," I answer, heading to one of the boots next to the window.

I want to keep my eyes on the street. I'm here for a reason, and I have to pay attention to find that.

„Here you go, if you need anything else, just let me know," the girl gives me her best smile, putting the cup in front of me, rocking back and forth on her heels.

„Thank you… Jessica," I nod, reading her nametag on her chest. „This would be it for now."

Her smile falls as she walks back to the counter, getting rejected is never a good feeling. But again, she isn't my tipe, also I'm working here, and have no time for flirting.

I'm here to find Isabella Swan, the daughter of one of the most well known Italian maffia head, Aro Volturi, aka my current boss. She is 20, her last known place was Seattle when she was 16, afterwards… She disappeared, vanished like she never even existed.

Volturi was furious when the girl went invisible. He wants her more than anything. She must know something, that's why she is so damn important that I had to travel all the way here from Italy to get her.

Aro wants the girl, the CIA wants him. I hope this would be my last trip before I can get out of this madness. I've been undercover for way too long. This girl might be my door to freedom. Get the girl, and you get the man, easy as that.

I'm sitting there for about half an hour, almost giving up when the door opens finally, and someone walks in. I watch the woman pulling off her hoody, trying to catch a glimps of her face without any success.

She's wearing an at least two sizes bigger hoody, baggy jeans, and a Converse. Interesting choice for a prostitute but I guess she's off work now. She is around 5", very tiny as far as I can tell, massive, long black hair, pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head. On the picture I saw she had brown hair. I need to see her face, I have to know if she is the one who I'm looking for.

The two women chat some. Jessica nods towards me, causing the other woman to turn around. God, she looks like she is 16-17 on the top, her face is so young, give that tiny little body to it, and she looks like the most innocent thing has ever walked the Earth. No wonder men like her. She brings that primal instinct out of every male I bet. Protect, possess, own.

I can see her eyes roaming over me, and I feel my pants getting tighter. She must run a very successful business. Her gaze meets mine for a tiny second, piercing green eyes. She looks away quickly. I'm sitting there, feeling like I've been kicked in the stomach.

There is something about her. As I looked into her eyes, there was something more. That resistence on her face, I wonder if she always has that mask…

I shake my head, groaning quietly, annoyed with myself for getting distracted by a pretty face. I'm a professional, and I'm not her to get laid.

**Thank you for reading! Feedback is love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Ladies. Another short chapter. I know, this still not gives much away. But I promise slowly both character will have their own backup stories. There will be more interactions between Bella, and Edward in the next chapter as well. I only publish these short ones because I won't be around next week, therefore I won't be able to update, and I would like to see if it's worth the effort, or no one is interested in the story.**

**I'm incredibly grateful for those who already faved/alerted the story. Thank you all.**

**I'm still looking for a beta, and someone who is willing to pre-read each chapters.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Standing in front of the mirror, I make a small circle around myself, checking if everything is at it's place. I wear a beautiful long, deeply cut red dress, the back of it all lace right to my butt. The kind of dress you don't want to know the price of. But something for something.

Fitting red high heels, also cost a small fortune, especially that I can't stand high heels, they are killing me. But again, I couldn't possibly wear my Converse for a charity ball.

My hair is in a loosey bun. I had to use awfully lot hairspray to keep it in place. That's one thing I hate, makes me feel like my hair is glued to my head, and it's very hard to wash it off.

Leaning closer to the mirror I check my make up, nothing outstanding, some basics, so I don't look like a clown because my make up melt off from my face, mascara, black eyeliner, and red lipstick. That does it all, if I didn't wear anything else but that lipstick, I would still be fine. It fits my pale skin perfectly.

Used to when I was on the street I used a lot of make up. I thought it was hot, and I would get more job that way. No one told me it only made me look cheap, not sexy. But I fit into that atmosphere. On the street everything, and everyone is cheap.

It took me quite a while to get used to the new lifestyle what becoming an escort brought with itself. This was a whole new level for me, and I had to learn a lot about how to behave in higher sociaties but I managed to become one of the best selling girls.

My phone is vibrating in my stocking, under the dress. My ride has arrived. Grabbing my purse from the coffee table, I start out. I check the door one more time, just to make sure if I locked it before I leave.

In front of the house parks a shiney limousine. The door opens, General Adams getting out slowly. He wears his uniform. His sparky, short grey hair framing his face nicely.

„You are as lovely as always, Sophie," he greets me with a sweet smile.

For him I am Sophie. I have many names, depending on what the client's request is. Sophie is sweet, innocent, and quiet. I like her, don't need much of an act from my part to be her.

„You are way too kindhearted, General," I smile back at him, shaking my head slightly.

„Please, we both know you are one stunning young lady," he says, offering his hand so I can get into the car.

Of course I am, I wouldn't be here if I weren't, would I?

„Thank you, General," I move into the car gracefully, watching out for my dress, not wanting it to get caught up in something.

This really will be one relaxing night, I think to myself as we ride through the city. I need it, I deserve it even. I had some rather hard working days behind me, sometimes 5 men in a day.

Of course, at the street there were more usually but they didn't want me to act like I wanted them. They needed 5 minutes of my time, and body, and that was it. But now… This is different, they want me to pretend, and it can be exhausting.

Also, I'm still a little bit on the edge because of the man I met in the morning. There was something incredibly unsettling about him, and I don't like that feeling, it is definitely not something what I am used to.

Hopefully, this night will be perfect. I get paid for smiling, and nodding a lot, not exactly the most tiring thing in the world.

Looking out of the window I sigh softly, watching the lights playing on the huge glass buildings, people rushing on the street, living there normal every day lives, a couple kissing on the sidewalk, children bouncing happily. One day… One day I will have that, too. One day, I will be normal as well.

* * *

I get out of the car, giving my keys to one of the parking guys. I also hand him some cash, making sure he takes care of my baby. We are talking about a Ferrari, not something anyone would want to get any kind of damage on.

I button up my suit, tightening my tie around my neck. I can't even recall what was the last time I was at an event like this charity ball. Great thing used to I was in the Army, and it's easy for me to get a ticket for one of these.

I will get the girl tonight. I would like to keep her for myself for a while at least, finding out what lays under that hoody of hers but as tempting that is, I have to remember I'm not her for fun.

Neither she is. She will be here with one of the Generals, with one of her customers, working I assume. That idea doesn't make me happy at all. She is not the kind of woman who should be in that industry.

I shake my head, sighing about my stupidity. It's got nothing to do with me who she fucks, and for what cost. It's quite obvious she chose the lifestyle, and she wasn't forced to do it.

Entering the place I head to the bar, asking for a whiskey, scanning the crowd, trying to see if she has arrived yet.

I don't have to wait long before I see her, entering on the arm of an older man, wearing a breath taking long red dress. I stare at her, not being able to take my eyes off her. She is anything but the woman who I saw at the cafe. She was a girl then, and now she definitely looks like a woman.

Her pale skin is almost glowing in that outstanding fabric, her lips bright red as well, making me want to taste them. Her small but firm breasts barely covered by the incredibly low cut dress. She wears her hair in an elegant bun, only to make me wonder how long, and how silky it is.

She is nothing if not perfect, I think licking my lips, my mind racing with all the things I could do with that tiny little body of hers.

I will have to keep reminding myself for rule number one again, and again. This is business, not pleasure.

Business, and not pleasure…

**Thank you for reading my story. Feedback is love, and it helps me a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I really, really enjoyed writing this, I hope you will enjoy reading it as well. I apologize for the mistakes but I had very little time for this.**

**I would recommend to listen to "El Tango De Roxanne" while reading this. I hope it helps to feel the atmosphere.**

**Thank you for the reviews, and new faves/alerts, again they mean a lot. **

**CHAPTER 3**

Business, not pleasure, the thought echos in my head as I bid on the girl, 5000$. I wonder what she must think about this. Men bidding on her, like she was some kind of award, a trophy. I suppose she is used to being sold this way. Of course, this is only for charity reasons, and it's only a dance what you can buy.

I was waiting for this all evening so I could get closer to her without getting anyone's attention. I'm not going to deny, I will enjoy pulling her body to mine, seeing if her skin is as smooth as it seems to be, feeling her sweet scent…

There is only two of us left, an Admiral, and me, and there is no way I will let him get the girl, she will be mine, no matter what the cost might be. 6000$... That's it, I've had enough, I will make an offer, no sane person would overbid. 10.000$...

I smirk as I watch the Admiral glaring at me. My eyes move to her, trying to see her reaction. I know she saw me around, even though she pretended she didn't, I caught her glancing at me occasionally. She's a little bit frustrating. Usually people are open books for me. But this girl… I can't see through her, and it bugs me.

I smile to myself as I stand up, walking over to their tables, thinking the trip is rather long back to Italy, I will just try and see what I can do with this burning problem then.

„Good evening," I smile sweetly, my eyes glued to the girl. „Edward Cullen."

She sips her champagne, refusing to look at me. I can tell her whole body is tensed. I would happily help her to relax a little.

„Nice to meet you, son," the General stands up for a moment, offering his hand what I shake firmly. „General Adams… And my niece, Sophie," he says waving towards the girl.

Finally she looks up at me, with a kind smile on her face. I wonder for a second if that's a real one, or she just acts, have to give her she is good at what she's doing.

„Lovely to meet you, dear," I say, brushing my lips over her small hand, smiling as I feel her shivering as I touch her skin. Now that was a real one, for a fact.

„The pleasure is mine, Mr. Cullen," the way she says my name, makes my pants even tighter. I love her voice, soft but still there is some edge in it, making me want to make her scream her throat soar, listening to her small whimpers, sighs all day and night. Business, not pleasure, Cullen, I remind myself.

I can tell she has her poker face on, her eyes betray her, they are too dark for that soft, and relaxed voice, and smile what she used, and her body is still incredibly tensed.

„Your offer was rather generious, son," the General raises an eyebrow, and I realize I still hold her hand.

„You have a very stunning niece, Sir, and it was for the greater good," I nod, smiling, wishing I didn't have to do all these sweet talk. I want the girl, and that's it.

„If you would excuse me for a second," I say, walking over the band, letting them know what kind of music I would prefer for our dance.

I'm sure she can dance, with the kind of job she's got, this must not be her first ball.

„You should forgive me for stealing this gorgeous for a few minutes from you, Sir," I say as I get back to their table.

„Of course, you paid the price after all," he laughs at his own little private joke, and my palms are itching to hit him.

My eyes immediately moving to the girl but it seems like she didn't even hear it, she didn't even wince. Right, probably this is not the first time she has to put up with things like this. Still, I would like to tell the man, he didn't pay to humiliate her but for her to keep him entertained.

„Shall we, dear?" I ask, offering my hand to her.

She places her small hand into mine, letting me to lead her to the dance floor. I nod for the band, giving them the sign they can start.

She gasps softly as I pull her body close to mine, not a single hair could fit in between us.

1, 2, 3, step, step, step, making her move back, leading the way for the music, feeling her breath on my skin, holding her in a strong grip.

1, 2, 3, step, step, step, there she goes, making me move back this time. A fighter, I like that. She moves with grace and passion, the leading bouncing back and force between us.

„What do you want?" She asks quietly with a firm voice as her leg curles around my waist, her hot red lips almost touching my neck.

„I barely believe that's the question, my dear," I smirk, bending her slightly, my lips only a breath away from her chest before I pull her up, quickly getting back the lead, spinning her, and pulling her body to mine in one quick move.

Her arms wrapping around my neck, and I pull her with me. 1, 2, 3, step, step, step… Her body is so weightless, feels like I carry nothing.

Suddenly, she turns her back to me. 1, 2, 3, step, step, step. I grab her arm with a firm grip, pulling her back to me, running my hands over her sides, watching her chest rising and falling quickly. My hands stopping at her waist.

„Your father is looking for you," I whisper in her ear, feeling she's about to move away again but I turn her to face me, searching for her gaze.

„I have no father," she states, her hands on my chest, pushing slightly… 1, 2, 3, step, step, step, making me back away.

„Try that again, dear," I smirk, pulling her to me again, spinning three times, holding her firmly.

„Who are you?" She asks with a glare, and I'm not certain if it's for the fact I know something about her, or because I've taken the lead for good.

„The question rather is who are you," I ask, holding her gaze as I make her back away. 1, 2, 3, step, step, step.

„Sophie…" step „Serena…" step „Alex…" step," Katie…" step „Cassie…"

„Isabella," I breath finally as the music stops.

* * *

„Isabella," he breathes quietly, his lips almost touching mine. My heart misses a beat, not sure if it's because our rather passionate dance, and his closeness, or because he knows who I am.

I stare at him for a moment before letting go of his hand, trying not to freak out completly. I must keep myself together. Remember the plan if the worst, this, ever happens.

„That was rather spectacular," the General stops next to me, clapping his hands.

„Your niece is a rather… passionate dancer I have to say," Cullen smirks, running his eyes over me.

„I have to reapply my make up if you would excuse me," I smile, trying to act as calm as possible.

I have to get out of here, have to get away as soon as it's possible.

„Of course," the General nods, and I start towards the restrooms.

I can feel Cullen's eyes on me, undressing me, following me all the way until I disappear behind the door.

I look around in the restroom. There must be a way out, a window at least. There it is, I only have to get up there, and crawl out.

I get rid off my shoes, tie my dress into a knot what is awfully uncomfortable, especially that I have to move upwards but it's even more impossible to move if it's long.

I open the window with one swift move, and slip through the opening. The advantages of being tiny, this time I really am thankful for my body.

Without a moment of hesitation I hop into a cab, telling the driver my address. I reach for my phone, dialing with shakey hands.

„Bella?" My sister answers the phone, alerted. She knows I would only call if something was terribly wrong.

„Listen to me, Bree, you have to go away, find a safe haven, I don't care where it is, just go," I command, getting into business mode.

I have to keep her safe, she's my little sister, it's my responsibility to take care of her. She was only 12 when Rene, our mother died, ever since then, it's only me who she can count on.

„But what's happening?" she asks with a shakey voice, and I wish I could hug her, telling her it would be all fine.

„Aro found me," I say, and the response is silence, all I can hear is her shakey breathing for a few seconds. „Bree?"

„Does he… does he know about me?" she asks in a small voice, I can tell she's crying.

„I don't know but you have nothing to worry about, I will not let him to hurt you, understood?"

„Yes… Why don't you come with me?"

„You know why, Bree because he might not know about you, and I won't put you in danger," I state, no way I would ever risk her safety. „Go now."

„I love you, Bella, take care," she sobs quietly, breaking my heart.

„I love you, too sis," I sigh, pushing the ending button on the phone.

The most important part is done. Now I only have to get myself out of here. I quickly give some cash for the driver, and start up to my place. Damn third floor, and damn no elevator, I think as I almost stumble in my dress.

I open the door, realizing one second too late it wasn't locked. I stop dead, trying to see into the dark.

„You forgot your shoes, dear," Edward Cullen's smirking face appears in front of me as he turns on the small table light.

He's sitting on the couch, legs crossed, and he seems to be rather relaxed as he holds my pair of red high heels in his hand.

„Thought would be a nice goodybe gift," I say, leaning against the counter with one of my hand behind my back, trying to reach a knife.

„Indeed, they were nice," he smiles, standing up, having this predatory look on his face as he moves towards me. „But I'm not about to say goodbye just yet."

He stops in front of me, so close I can feel his scent surronding me, the heat of his body.

„Maybe we can make a deal," I give him my sweetest smile, leaning into him as my hand finally taking a hold of a knife.

He groans as I move my hips to his, his eyes closing, his nose brushing my cheek, feeling him inhaling when suddenly he grabs my hand, taking the knife away in a blink of a time.

„Like playing with knives, hm?" He smirks, moving the cold steel over my bare skin between my breasts, my breath caught in my throat, my heart pumping in my ears.

Honestly, I am not certain what scares me more, the thought that he could cut my throat open with one move, or that what he's doing turns me on.

„I am rather fascinated by them as well… See, we already have something in common," he grins, moving the knife upwards, over my shoulder.

„I would love to cut this off you," he says, smoothly moving the knife over my arm, making me shiver.

I am not sure what's happening with me. It feels like his deep, rich voice goes right to my core, and in between my thighs. I have never felt anything like this. Yes, my body feels, and reacts while I'm working, I am rather sensitive, one of the reasons men love me so much but... I can't explain better, never ever it reaches my mind.

„I can tell you…"

He never managed to finish that sentence. The next thing I know he pushes me on the floor, bullets flying everywhere like my appartment is under attack. Everything happens so quickly.

He grabs me roughly by the waist, firing back to where the bullets seem to come from.

„Give me a gun," i scream, trying not to stumble as we move backawards."

„At my back," he yells back, still shooting. I quickly move my hand behind him, grabbing the gun, starting to shoot as well.

We move quickly backwards, his arms around my waist as he practically pulls me with him, both of us shooting the invisible enemy.

He lets go of my waist as we reach the stairs, taking my hand, pulling me with him. I smell smoke, and my mind screams at me.

„I have to go back," I scream, starting back.

I can't let this happen, I have to go back, my whole life is there, everything I have worked for, this can't happen.

„The hell you have to," he shouts, running after me, trying to catch me.

„You don't understand," I scream, kicking, and hitting as he takes a hold on my waist again, carrying me away. „That's my life in there."

I keep punching and kicking but there is no use for either, he's way stronger then me, and in no time we are on the street.

„Stop it, you hear me, stop it!" He yells at me, shaking me roughly.

I am hysterical by this point, keep saying that was my life, and I have to go back.

„Isabella," he yells at me again, taking a hold on my hands, stopping me from hitting him again. „We need to go, or we both die."

I stare at him, not being able to say anything. I'm not sure if I have anything to live for anymore. Everything is gone.

He doesn't wait for a response though. He pushes me into a car, and drives away as fast as he can.

„I won't let you get hurt," he says, glancing at me.

„That was my life," I whisper again, staring out the window of the car.

**I truly hope you liked reading this. It was definitely fun to write. Feedback is love :)**


End file.
